Scarlet Overkill
}}}|General | }}}/Trivia|Trivia | }}}/Gallery|Gallery | This= } }} Scarlet Overkill is the main antagonist in ''Minions''. She is an extremely well-known supervillian and the wife of Herb Overkill. Appearance Scarlet has black hair and green eyes. She wears a red strapless dress, a black choker, black elbow gloves, black pantyhose and black high heels. During her coronation, Scarlet's gown was mostly red on top, and a dark brownish-gray on the bottom. The top had a high, feather-like black collar with gold lacing, round sleeves, lacing on the back, and was covered in gold patterns. The skirt also had gold lacing on it. It also had two red stripes, and a series of red roses that got smaller as the skirt went down. The "belt" had a black rose at the front. She also kept her choker, and wore red elbow gloves that had gold lacing at the end. As described by Herb, the gown's material "is a blend between taffeta, and high-density body armor. Fully armed and loaded," and the glow was nuclear. Personality Scarlet is a witty, humorous and domineering person who has the story about how she became a villain inspired many people to follow in her footsteps. According to Tina Nelson, "She started out as your average little girl; braces, pigtails. But by the time she was thirteen, she built a criminal empire." She likes to boast about her fascinating gadgets invented by her husband, such as her trademark Rocket Dress. Also, she knows some martial arts skills and can apparently use them swiftly, which is shown when the villains try to take the ruby from her in Villain-Con. As implied in the Bedtime story for the Minions, she was penniless, unloved and abandoned when she was a child, so she determined to be villainous and become a queen. Because of this, she is elegant and grateful to those who support her and speaks tactfully in public. When the Minions work for her, she appears to be very thoughtful and tender to her allies, though sometimes she can't bear the Minions' childishness. Sometimes she is also arrogant and offensive when someone mocks or betrays her, even if it was an accident. Plot Backstory Scarlet was born an orphan and grew up in the streets, and later became a villain at the age of thirteen. Known as "The first female supervillain Scarlet attends 1968's Villain-Con in search of new henchmen The Minions she issues a challenge that whoever steals her ruby gets the job, which the trio of Minions wins after Bob accidentally swallows the gem. Having taken Kevin, Stuart and Bob to her castle in England, she introduces them to her husband Herb Overkill and shows them her stolen loot. She then discusses her plan to steal Queen Elizabeth II's crown in order to overthrow her. If the Minions fail the mission, she would kill them, though she merely implies such consequences in her bedtime story. Later during the mission, the news mentions Bob being crowned after pulling Arthur Pendragon's sword from the stone. Feeling betrayed, Scarlet immediately goes to the Buckingham Palace to threaten them and Bob gives up his crown to Scarlet. Although she expresses her gratitude in front of the media, she sends them to an underground dungeon to be tortured. During the coronation ceremony, Kevin, Stuart and Bob try to apologize but accidentally cause a chandelier to fall on Scarlet, almost killing her. Scarlet survives the chandelier fall and orders them to be executed. Kevin manages to escape, but Stuart and Bob fail. She sends a message to Kevin through the news threatening to kill the remaining Minions if he does not surrender by dawn. The next morning, Scarlet and Herb set a large amount of explosives to blow Stuart and Bob up, but a giant Kevin frees them. Fed up, Scarlet fires a missile at the Minion tribe that has just arrived in middle of the fight, only for Kevin to swallow it. Scarlet and Herb try to fly away from the impending explosion but end up bringing him with them. They both shield themselves when the missile is about to explode inside Kevin's mouth. Scarlet reappears alive with Herb during Kevin's knighting ceremony, stealing the Queen's crown as her own, and tries to run away. But as they run away, a young Felonius Gru, stops them with his Freeze Ray and steals the crown instead. Bob decides to give Scarlet the little crown originally gifted by Queen Elizabeth to his teddy bear. She and Herb are sent to prison, but break out in just a year. Their whereabouts remain unknown.[https://twitter.com/_EmptyUniverse_/status/666363917812240385 Minions writer Brian Lynch on Twitter.] At the end of the credits, she and Herb escape the ice cube. They are seen singing Revolution along with the other cast. Gallery Quotes *''"By the way, I really like your bear."'' -Scarlet talking about Tim, Bob's stuff toy. *''"Oh, so you're an art critic now... I DREW THAT WHEN I WAS FIVE YEARS OLD!"'' -Scarlet telling Fabrice about her drawing. *''"One fateful day the pigs encountered a wolf who had a wonderful surprise for them."'' -Scarlet telling Bob, Stuart and Kevin a story. *''"Oh, it's so beautiful, so fashion-forward, so Valentino!"'' -Scarlet comments about her dress Herb made. *''"This is no longer a coronation, it's an execution!"'' -Scarlet when she thinks Kevin is trying to kill her. *''"Are you really going to allow that little penguin to make off with my crown?!" ''-Scarlet when she sees the minions chasing after young Gru. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Featured Articles